Medical apparatus exist for collecting fluids or liquids such as body fluids from patients. One example is a wound treatment apparatus for collecting exudate from a wound.
Known wound treatment apparatus generally consist of a tube, often referred to as a drain, extending from the site of fluid collection to a fluid collection vessel. One end of the tube is inserted into a gauze or other permeable material which is placed within the wound at the fluid collection site, and a protective dressing sheet overlies the gauze and the wound. The other end of the tube is connected to the fluid collection vessel. An air pump is used to subject the fluid collection vessel to negative pressure (i.e. a vacuum) so that fluid is removed from the collection site due to the negative pressure gradient between the collection site and the vessel. Thus, the fluid is collected in the collection vessel for subsequent disposal. If a collection vessel is over filled, the wound treatment therapy is ineffective. Therefore, it is also known to provide sensors to sense when the collection vessel is full. It is important that such sensors be reliable and not trigger too early.
The present invention seeks to provide an alternative medical apparatus for collecting fluid which provides various advantages over those of the prior art.